


Try To Tranquilize

by piecesofalice



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 12:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piecesofalice/pseuds/piecesofalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during 2.04, "Resistance".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try To Tranquilize

  
"You _have_ to help him."

  
There's a flurry of green, brown and beige, as the woman barrels into his quarters like a devil possessed.

  
"I can't do anything," is his answer, and she begins to scream and yell and vomit words at him, all the while the beautiful blonde stands in the corner and smiles.

  
The punch comes as a surprise, but the kiss is a plain mindblower. He can't stop himself, or her; she's pummeling his chest and biting his lips and ripping his jacket off and there's a chuckle only he can hear.

  
_Just go with it, Gaius._

  
The sheer anger vibrating from her, as she throws him on the bed and slaps his face, tears running down her cheeks and he knows she loves the man she came to ask him to save.

  
She doesn't seem like _this_ type. She's the hysterical girl-woman he'd had to put a bullet in the back of an officer's head to save; because she _seems_ like the type that _needed_ saving, that jumped at a shadow and prayed to the Gods before every single meal.

  
But here, her eyes are wide and determined and he sees the power of a woman who would do anything - including frakking a man she hardly knew - to save a man she _did_ know, and he suddenly, strangely, had a lot more respect for her.

  
There's a thought, a short one, of asking her _whowhatwhenhow_, but he mutters against her hair as she's scratching his neck, "I'm going to see him now, to-t-to administer the test," but all he gets is a growl and the sound of doors closing.

  
"I will kill her," she sneers, her face both baby and bitch, bangs pushed up over her forehead and it's like a whole different woman. "I will save him myself."

  
He knows they're being watched, and he considers asking his visible companion to don a blonde wig. But it's too much (too late?), she's hardly undressed as she pushes down on him and he wonders what the hell is going on before a rush of adrenaline causes him to flip her on her side and finish the job.

  
It's quick and dirty, and there's that laugh again.

  
Red dress, this time. Hooded eyes and a smirk that twitches.

  
He remains on the bed as she pulls her pants up and seems to realise what just happened; no words, and she leaves. No words, but the salty moisture on his neck says more than she probably ever could with tiny violent fists and harsh words.

  
_She's going to kill the Cylon._

  
He gathers up his kit, and puts on his lab coat.

  
"I don't care."

  
And he walks out, leaving his mind behind.

  
\---

_Fin._

\---


End file.
